Reactions to the Video
by stary202
Summary: This is the sequel to An Uchiha can do Anything. Warnings and stuff inside. Kiba gives the video of Sasuke and Naruto having sex to mostly everyone he knows. Sasuke wants to kill Kiba, but he'll have to survive the attacks of everyone else first. One-shot


WARNING- Might have major blood loss

WARNING -SasuNaru and other yaoi pairings, like KakaIru. Shoenen-ai goodness. No likies? Then don't read.

This is the Sequel to "An Uchiha can do Anything" that I have gotten many requests for. If you haven't read "An Uchiha can do Anything" I suggest you do, or you won't get what the _"Dreaded Video"_ is about. Here's the link for those people- http/stary202./art/An-Uchiha-can-do-Anything-80242963

Sakura and Co.'s lair-

"What are we going to do today?!" Sakura yelled to all the Sasuke Fan girls.

"Try and Molest Sasuke!!" They all screamed in unison.

"That's right, so let's get go-"Sakura began but was interrupted by Kiba taping her on the shoulder, "Oh, its Kiba everybody!"

"Hi Kiba!!" They all said in unison again.

"Uhhhh, hi. Sorry to interrupt your little cult meeting, but just thought I'd give you something." Kiba said as he handed Sakura a copy of the video.

"What's this?" Sakura asked as she shoved the video into the VCR. There had conveniently been a big screen TV behind Sakura as she was rallying the fan club. All the Fan girls sat in their chairs, kind of like a movies theater, to sit and watch the video.

"Just watch and see." Kiba said while grinning. He then disappeared into a puff of smoke to go give others the tape.

As Kiba appeared outside the Sasuke Fan Club's _'lair'_, about ready to jump away, he could've sworn he saw blood leaking out, from under the building.

"Hope Hikari's ready for some new members to the SasuNaru fan club." Kiba thought while jumping towards Iruka's house.

--At Naruto's Apartment--

"Hnnnn??" Sasuke groaned as he awoke from Naruto's couch. He then realized that there was something heavy on him. He lifted his head to look at what was on him.

Sure enough, there was a little blond, named Naruto, sleeping soundly on Sasuke's chest. It was truly a sight to behold. Sasuke sighed, for he didn't have the heart to wake up Naruto.

"Might as well get some more sleep." Sasuke said as he wrapped his arms around his new lover, and snuggled back to sleep.

While Sasuke was staring at his blond, he had missed the note on the mini table, what Naruto was handcuffed to last night, which Kiba had left him. He'd regret missing the note too, if he didn't wake up soon.

--Iruka's house--

Knock Knock Knock

"Ahhh…Kakashi…someone's at the door." Iruka panted as Kakashi sucked on his neck. They too were on the couch, but at Iruka's house.

"They'll go away soon, "Kakashi reassured him while continually sucking, biting, and licking Iruka's already abused neck.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!!

"Ughhhhh." Kakashi moaned while getting off Iruka to let him answer the door. He knew that whoever it was wouldn't be going away anytime soon.

"Oh Kiba, what can I do for you." Iruka said, while smiling at the dog boy.

"Actually, I wanted to give you guys…a present." Kiba said, giving Iruka the video. Also fully aware that Kakashi was in the living room.

"What's the occasion?" Kakashi said, walking into the doorway and wrapping his arms around Iruka's waist, staring at the odd video.

"Well, let's just call it an early Easter gift." Kiba grin profusely.

"Uhhhh, well okay then, would you like to watch it with us?" Iruka asked kindly, thought still a little unsure about the video and its contents.

"Nah, that's just a copy. I have the real one at my house. Besides, I'd rather not be in the room when you're done watching that video." Kiba said while backing away and disappearing.

"What do you think is on the video?" Kakashi said while stepping back inside and sitting on the couch.

"Well, there's only one way to find out…" Iruka said while shoving the video in the VCR and pressing play.

--Five minutes later--

"I'M GOING TO MURDER THAT UCHIHA BASTARD!!" Iruka yelled as Kakashi just sat on the couch dumbfounded (they turned off the tape after only 5 minutes).

--Training Grounds--

"Hey Gaara. Hey Neji. Hey Hinata." Kiba said while smiling at the three.

"What do you want, dog-breath." Neji snapped at Kiba.

"Well aren't you mean? Maybe I should just show Hinata the video, "Kiba said while grabbing Hinata's arm and pulling her into a bear hug, "I'm _sure_ she'd love to see it. It has to do with Naruto."

"Naruto?!" Gaara, Neji, and Hinata all said in unison.

"Yes. SO if you want to watch it then you better be nice and follow me, "Kiba said, leading the three back to the Hyuuga Estate.

--Hyuuga Estate--

"Uhhh…Kiba-kun…" Hinata asked while stuttering as Kiba put in the video.

No later had the movie turned on, that Hinata had fainted at just hearing Naruto's voice on the TV. Gaara and Neji lasted about 10 minutes into the movie, until smashing the TV, VCR, and Video to bits, afterwards saying, "Uchiha's Dead!!" and storming off.

--Hikari's house--

Knock Knock

"Coming." Hikari called while opening the door to see none other then Kiba standing in the doorway, "Well hey Kiba, what brings you here."

"I decided to give you an early Easter present. I knew you at least would like it. Seeing as how you're obsessed with SasuNaru and stuff." Kiba said while plopping down on Hikari's couch.

"I'd prefer you use the term 'Yaoi-fan- girl' thank-you very much. Also, what do you mean by _'early Easter present'_?" Hikari questioned while sitting next to Kiba.

"It's the latest video of Sasuke and Naruto having sex. I also played a part in it so it'd be kinkier." Kiba grinned while handing Hikari the video.

"EEEEEE" Hikari squealed, hugging Kiba tightly after taking the present, "Oh, thank-you thank you Thank-you Kiba. That's so uber-nice of you."

"You seem to be the only one who's thanked me so far. You're very welcome. I also got you some new members who'll be here any minute." Kiba smiled as Hikari broke the hug, seeing as how Kiba couldn't breathe an all, "Also, if we hurry, we can catch some really funny stuff."

"Really! Just tell me where." Hikari said while jumping up, already getting on her shoes.

"Naruto's place." Kiba said as the ran out the door.

--Naruto's Apartment--

"Sasuke?" Naruto awoke on Sasuke's chest sleepily to a sound that sounded like a thousand squeamish girls, "What's that noise?"

"Hm?" Sasuke said listening in to the sound.

"Sounds like it's coming from outsi-" Sasuke began, but couldn't finish in time, before a furious Iruka barged through the front door.

"THERE YOU ARE! GET READY TO DIE!!" Iruka said as he pulled out 20 sheriken and kunai, all aimed at Sasuke.

Good thing Sasuke and Naruto had put their boxers on before going to sleep last night.

"What the-" Sasuke and Naruto began but were both interrupted by Neji and Gaara bursting in through the already abused door.

"UCHIHA! ANY LAST WORDS BEFORE WE KILL YOU?!" Gaara and Neji said in unison.

"Wait a min-"Sasuke tried once more, but was once again interrupted. This time by at least a thousand, new members of the SasuNaru Yaoi-fan girl club. All trying to take pictures of the two, who were still lying on the couch together.

That's when Sasuke noticed the note Kiba had put on the mini table, while trying to sit up. He sat up, picked up the note, and held it so both Naruto and he could read it.

_Dear Sasuke and Naruto,_

_Hope you had a wonderful time last night. Thanks a lot Naruto for going along with it. Also, this note is to just give you a heads up that I'll be giving a video of what you two were doing last night to everyone I can. Be lucky I decided it'd be too cruel of me to tell the hokage. Of course, she'll probably find out soon. If I were you, I'd start running._

_PS- Don't worry Sasuke. It lasted 3 hours, so you won the bet._

_Your friend,_

_Kiba_

"Kiba. Oh you're SO going to pay for this." Sasuke thought.

"Sasuke? What _'bet'_ was Kiba talking about?" Naruto said, suddenly angry as he stood up, snapping Sasuke out of his thoughts.

"Wait. Naruto you got it all wrong. You see, well…I…" Sasuke tried to explain, but his mouth just wouldn't form words.

"You're dead Uchiha." Everyone said in unison, fan girls saying it in a more sing-song kind of tone, getting their cameras ready for the fight that was about to break out.

--Out on Naruto's deck--

"I don't know how to thank you enough Kiba. You're truly great." Hikari said, focusing in on the fight with her video recorder, "Thanks again for barrowing me this. I'll be sure to give you a copy."

"You're welcome. And thanks for the compliment." Kiba said while watching Hikari video-tape while sitting on the railing of the apartment's deck, "I'm just afraid of what Uchiha will do to me. That is, once he gets out of the hospital."

"By the way things are going in there; I don't think you'll have to worry about that for a VERY long time." Hikari said as they both snickered.

The End.


End file.
